penumbrafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Note
Efficiency Assessment as sanctioned by Eloff Carpenter, Elevated. Subject: Wilbur Frisk, Chief Overseer, Shelter Research Station, Greenland Report filed by Garett Quinn February 20, 2000 My assessment of Frisk begins today. I have taken up station as his Personal Assistant, and my report will run for 6 months. Since taking over control of the facility from Bren Stafferson in 1980, Frisk has turned up precious few results, and I intent to discover why. March 5, 2000 Having observed Frisk for two weeks, it seems my earlier assumptions may have been quite incorrect. He displays passion, efficiency, and above all commitment to the cause. These qualities are ably demonstrated by his recent discovery of what is being called the 'Tuurngait Tomb' at the Primary Excavation. He has, of course, called for a full scale investigation. April 28 2000 A small scale epidemic has resulted from the opening of the tomb. This will be a perfect opportunity to fully observe Frisk's ability to deal with high pressure scenarios. May 24, 2000 The epidemic has developed beyond all control. There have been many casualties, and it is hard not to highlight Wilbur as the primary cause. June 13, 2000 Frisk has lost all control. While a number of survivors have fled, and others have holed themselves up in the mess hall, Frisk has chosen to lock himself away in the kennels with the remaining dogs for 'protection'. I have had no choice but to follow him here in order to complete my report. September(?) I've lost sense of time, but Frisk seems to almost be enjoying himself. He's become very close to the canines - everyday he leaves the compound to 'forage' for food in the main base, which he then feeds to the animals - despite a number of them being infected. October(?) Frisk has developed some strange symptoms. He's becoming sensitive to light - the slightest light scares him away. He's also displaying almost animalistic tendencies - he's been digging out some of the walls, and hiding behind them. Further, I suspect he may be sneaking out of the facility at night, possibly even into the mines. Some of the dogs have turned up dead. Entry 8 I have been observing Frisk for some time now, and I believe I can conclude my report: Frisk displays outstanding efficiency, though I am now forced to call his judgement into doubt. Despite plenty of rations remaining, I believe he may have begun eating the canines. Entry 9 When I woke this morning, there was a corpse lying on the floor beside me. I broke out the flashlight, fearful Frisk may have been savaged, or taken his own life. As I did so, I could not help but see, at the corner of my vision, Frisk fleeing back into the shadows. The dead man was Dr. Roberts, a scientist I was sure had escaped into the mines at the first signs of the epidemic. He had bite marks in his side, and looked to have been dragged some way. In addition, his tongue was missing. I will continue to observe Frisk, while taking additional security precautions.